Prom Night
by SinisterLove
Summary: It's Sam and Leah's prom night. They go to prom, they have fun. But, what goes on afterwards? Rated M for a reason! R&R, constructive criticism please and be nice because this is my first SamxLeah fanfic! Thanks!
1. Prom Night

**A/N: Just a fanfic that popped into my head randomly. Enjoy!**

LEAHPOV

''Leah, honey, you look beautiful.'' My mom grinned at me as I stood in front of her. Emily had just finished putting my make up oN.

''Do you think Sam will like it?'' I had gone for the eu natural look since Sam never really liked a lot of make up on me.

''He's gonna love it Leah.'' Emily grinned.

''God, I'm so nervous. What if he thinks I look horrible?''

''Leah, he loves you. He'll love you no matter how you look.'' Emily said. Thinking of Sam made me smile. Sam in general made me smile.

_**DING DONG!**_

''Oh God, he's here, what do I do?'' I asked her as I looked out the window and saw him standing on the porch.

''Your dad is getting the door, he'll call up when he's finished giving the talk. You got everything?'' Emily asked me. ''Lip gloss, phone, cash?'' She asked. ''Just incase you need a cab home y'know.'' She shrugged.

''Check, check and check.'' I smiled.

''And just in case.'' Mom put a box of condoms in my clutch making me blush redder than ever. ''What? I know how prom night is. The romance the dancing. It can sometimes get to you.'' She said. ''Oh, and I'll extend your curfew to 3am because I'm a nice mom. I'll give you time to get to know each other a little better.'' She winked, nudging me with her elbow

''I don't think anything's gonna be happening tonight mom.'' I said.

''Leah, Sam is here!'' Dad called up. I slipped my shoes on and my mom and Emily walked down before I did. Sam smiled.

''Leelee, you look so beautiful.'' He said.

''You look great.'' I smiled at him. He put the lilac corsage on my wrist (it TOTALLY matched my dress) and smiled, kissing the back of my hand.

''Pictures!'' Mom grinned. After about ten million pictures she finally let Sam and I leave. He opened the door to his pick up for me and helped me in and then walked around to his side.

''You ready?'' He asked me, smiling nervously.

''I think my mom knew what's going on tonight.'' I said to him as he started driving.

''What? H-how?''

''I don't know but she extended my curfew to 3am and she gave me condoms.'' I blushed and his cheeks turned a certain shade of red.

''Do you think she's gonna tell your dad?'' He asked nervously.

''No, but Emily was there when she said everything so I don't know. I'm just happy that this is finally happening. We're gonna be each others. Mind, body and soul.'' He grinned at that thought and took my hand. The rest of the drive we stayed in comfortable silence and when we got to the school the music was already loud and the gym hall which was a building off to the side of the school was overflowing with kids. We got out of the car and walked hand in hand to the gym. I saw Jenny and Lexi with their dates dancing and they waved happily. I waved back before Sam and I went to get some drinks. We went out back where kids were going to get some fresh air and we stood under the gazebo

''I haven't kissed you yet tonight have I?'' He said smiling.

''Nope, you haven't.'' I said back with a small smile. He put his drink down on the bench and cupped my face in his hands, leaning down to kiss me. His lips ignited a fire inside me that burned all the way down to my core. We pulled away and he smiled.

''I-''

''LOVE BIRDS!'' Jenny screamed running up with Lexi, Danny and Jason.

''Hey guys.'' I smiled at them, taking a step away from Sam and winding my fingers through his.

''We totally think you guys will be prom king and queen.'' Lexi grinned.

''No, Sam might be king but I won't be queen.'' I said.

''None of that tonight. You're the most beautiful girl here, I don't wanna hear any excuses. You're my queen no matter if you win or not.'' He grinned at me. There was punch drinking, dancing, laughing, joking and neither of us won king or queen but we were happy.

''Do you wanna get out of here?'' I asked Sam, feeling a suspicious hard something against me as we danced.

''I thought you'd never ask.'' He breathed a sigh of releif and we went to his pick up truck. We got in and he gave me a blindfold.

''Why?'' I asked him.

''It's a suprise.'' He grinned and tied the blind fold. He drove with his hand in mine and he cleared his throat every three seconds, like he did when he was nervous. I felt us start going uphill and frowned. _Where is he taking me? _I thought. I heard him get out of the car and about five minutes later he opened my door. The smell of salt water hit my nose and I smiled. He walked me forward a little before untying my blindfold. I gasped. We were on the second beach cliff. The stars were beautiful and the moon was full. I turned to him and he smiled.

''Do you like it?'' He asked.

''I love it.'' I said. He took my hand and we walked to the bed of his truck. I grinned. The bed of the truck was covered in comfy looking pillows and blankets and duvets and I know it was cheesy but, rose petals littered everywhere. It was a dream. A beautiful dream. ''Sam... All of this for us? For me?'' I asked him.

''I have something I wanna say before we do anything.'' He said, turning me to face him. My hands flew to my mouth as he got down on one knee. ''I love you more than anything. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, amazing, funny girl I've ever met. I don't know what I'd do without you Leah Clearwater. Will you-... Will you marry me?'' He opened the box and the ring shone at me. A square diamond with six other square diamonds either side. ''It was my grandmothers ring.'' He smiled.

''Yes.'' I choked out. The tears fell and he got up, sliding the ring onto my finger.

''Perfect.'' He smiled. I kissed him and he lifted me into the bed of the truck, lying on top of me, careful not to crush me. My shaky hands guided his to my dress zipper and he pulled it down slowly. I pushed his suit jacket off and laid it next to us. I let my fingers unbutton his shirt slowly and he stopped my hands at his belt buckle. ''Not yet.'' He smiled softly and kissed me. slipped my dress down and groaned. ''God, Leelee, you're so beautiful.'' He groaned. I blushed and then gasped when he kissed my neck. I ignored his instructions and my hands went for his belt buckle.

''Sam, I don't wanna wait, I want this... Please.'' I begged him.

''Okay.'' He nodded. I undone his pants and pushed them down his legs. There were two thin barriers between us now. I reached into my pursed and handed him the box with shaky hands. ''I love you.'' He said and kissed me before pulling one of the duvets over us. We removed our last items of clothing and he took out one condom, rolling it onto himself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded. I felt his head at my opening. He pushed into me and I whimpered, burying my face in his neck. He kissed my shoulder and I felt more stinging as he pushed himself into me. He reached my barrier.

''Are you ready?'' He asked me. I nodded. ''I love you. I'm so sorry.'' He whispered before pushing past the barrier. I let out a small sob of pain and tears spilled from my eyes as he held still, buried inside me. ''I love you so much Leelee. I promise I'll never hurt you again.'' He whispered over and over again. I felt the pain subsiding and my breaths slowed. He wiped my tears and kissed me.

''Y-you can start moving.'' I whispered. He moved slowly in and out of me. The pain was still there but it was slowly turning into pleasure. ''Sam.'' I moaned as the pain dissapeared, leaving heat and pleasure in it's wake.

''Leah... I can't last for long you're so tight.'' He moaned.

''I'm close Sammy.'' I wrapped my legs around his waist and he hit me at a whole new angle. ''Sam... Harder.'' I moaned. His arms were shaking and they gave out, leaving him on his forearms.

''Leah.'' He groaned and kissed me lazily, his tongue tangling with mine.

''Sam.''

''Leah!''

''Sam!''

''LEAH!''

''SAM!'' We screamed each others names and I climaxed, shaking beneath him. He collapsed on top of me and we panted, comfortable silence settling between us.

''That was amazing.'' I whispered to him as he rolled off of me, disposing of the condom.

''I'm sorry that it hurt you so much.'' I failed to hide a wince as I moved to lay next to him.

''I'm fine. It was amazing Sam.'' I lay my head on his chest and he put his arms around me, enveloping me in warmth. He smiled and I felt him release my hair from its pins.

''It looks better down.'' He smiled. I giggled and closed my eyes.

''I love you Sammy... Forever.''

''I love you too Leelee. Always and forever.'' He whispered back to me before I drifted off to sleep.

SAMPOV

After Leah had fallen asleep I carefully re-dressed her and myself then carried her into the truck. I cleaned up the bed of the truck and packed everything away before I got into the car. Like a magnet she put her head on my shoulder and I drove her home. I knocked on the door dot on 3am, holding her in my arms.

''Hi Sam.'' Sue said.

''She fell asleep on the way home.'' I said.

''Uh huh.'' She gave me a look. ''How was it?''

''The prom was great, dancing, laughing and joking.'' I said nervously. She smiled.

''Take her up to her room.'' She opened the door wider and I carried Leah up to her room, sitting her down on the bed before reaching with one arm to grab some pyjamas for her. I changed her quickly and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead.

''I love you Leah.'' I whispered before I walked out and down the stairs. ''Bye Mrs. Clearwater.'' I smiled at her.

''Goodbye Sam.'' She said and I walked out. I got back in my truck and smiled, closing my eyes, seeing her face. I was the luckiest guy on the planet. Leah Clearwater was treasure. I'd NEVER let her go. Not for anything in the world...

**A/N: So? My first SamxLeah fanfic? Was it good? Bad? Awful? You hated it didn't you... Review please! If I get some reviews I'll make this a two or three shot!**


	2. A Million WTF Moments

**A/N: Chapter two! HAPPY DAYS! Enjoy!**

LEAHPOV

''So, what happened?'' My mom asked me as we all sat at the table. I'd been avoiding this question for two weeks but now that my dad was out fishing with Billy Black and Charlie Swan mom had free reign to talk about whatever she wanted with me.

''What do you mean?''

''Uh, you were asleep when you guys came back... What happened?'' Emily asked. I blushed.

''Sam proposed.'' I muttered.

''WHAT?!'' They both yelled.

''Did you say no? Where's the ring?'' Emily asked.

''I said yes, of course I said yes.'' I smiled. ''When I woke up I put it on a chain.'' I shrugged and unclipped the chain from around my neck. I showed them the ring and Emily gasped.

''Oh Lee, it's beautiful. When are you guys moving in together?''

''I hadn't thought about it until now.'' I shrugged as I slid the ring onto my finger. ''I'm just happy that Sam and I are gonna spend the rest of our lives together. Just me and him. We'll start a family and we'll be happy.''

''Leah, you're so lucky.'' Emily said. ''Eighteen and you've already found the love of your life. I wish I was you.''

''I'm gonna go see him.'' I said. ''I haven't seen him since prom.'' I said and stood up. ''I'll see you guys later.'' I put my shoes on and grabbed his hoodie that he'd given me and put it on before going to my car and driving over to his house. I got out and walked up to the porch. It was painted white with a welcome mat and a porch swing. The house itself was beautiful. And Sam said that his mom would be moving in with her boyfriend so we'd be getting the house. I knocked on the light blue door and waited. Sam answered a big smile on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him.

''I missed you.'' I said.

''I missed you too.'' He kissed me and I felt him pull me closer to him, my body curling around his in a most sensual way.

''You're wearing your ring.'' He grinned at me as he took my hand.

''Why wouldn't I? I want everyone to know that I'm yours.'' I smiled at him and he nuzzled my neck.

''I love you.'' He whispered.

''I love you.'' I whispered back to him. He kissed me again and I smiled into the kiss. He pulled me into the house and pushed me up against the closed door. I opened my mouth to him, letting his tongue explore every ridge and bump of my mouth. He stepped closer to me, leaving no space between us.

''Can we go up to your room?'' I looked up at him innocently.

''Yeah.'' He smiled and kissed me, lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. He carried me up the stairs and kicked the door to his room open. He put me down so that he could lock the door. I lay down on his bed and he lay over me. ''Hold on.'' He switched his bedside lamp on and shut the curtains. ''We wouldn't want anyone coming by and seeing us now would we?'' I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him again. I lifted his shirt up over his head and threw it onto the floor. He done the same with my hoodie and T-shirt. He kissed my neck and moved my bra cup to the side **(A/N: LOL Sam's getting a bit confident!)**. I gasped when his mouth latched onto my nipple, creating sensations I'd never felt before.

''Sam.'' I moaned. He done the same with my other breast before removing my bra completely. I kissed him again and whilst destracting him from his removal of my clothes I flipped him onto his back. He smiled and I kissed HIS neck. I pushed his sweats down and grabbed him through his boxers.

''Leah.'' He growled in my ear as I moved my hand up and down. ''Shit.'' He groaned out and I smiled. ''Please Leelee.'' He groaned. I put my hand inside his boxers and he groaned louder and bucked up into my hand. I moved my hand faster and his groans got louder and louder. I took my hand away and he lay there panting. ''Shit, Leelee.'' He said. ''I can't even- FUCK!'' He yelled as I put my mouth over the tip. ''Lee, you don't have to-''

''I want to.'' I said. I lowered my mouth onto him again and I felt his hands bunch my hair up so that he could watch what I was doing. I took him in as far as I could and he moaned as my hands stroked the rest of his shaft.

''Leelee. Shit.'' He groaned. I sucked harder and sped up my movements. I moaned around him and he cursed loudly. ''Fuck! Leelee stop or I'm gonna-'' He cut off groaning. ''Leelee seriously I'm gonna- Agh! Fuck! Lee!'' I felt him shoot into my mouth and I let it drip out of my mouth, down his shaft and over my hands. I licked him clean and then got up and spat it out into his trash can. I walked back over to him and lay down next to him. He smiled down at me and I looked up at him innocently.

''What?'' I giggled and he chuckled at me.

''How can you still look so innocent after-'' He looked up at the ceilling and sighed. ''Only I could choose the most innocent looking girl.'' He said. I smiled and I stood up again.

''Can I borrow your toothbrush?'' I asked him.

''Uh...''

''I'm pretty sure you don't wanna taste yourself when you kiss me.'' I giggled as I pulled Sam's shirt on. He nodded and stood up, putting himself away.

''Theres spare toothbrushed, c'mon.'' He took me to the bathroom and I washed my hands whilst he grabbed me one of the spare toothbrushes, fresh from the packet. I brushed my teeth and then walked back to his bedroom. I lay down next to him and kissed him.

''You know, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you.'' Sam smiled at me.

''I don't want you to ever get enough of me. Sam if you ever left me I couldn't-''

''Leelee, I'm never gonna leave you.'' He said, a hand on my cheek.

''Do you promise?''

''I promise.'' He smiled and kissed me. I moved on top of him again and he grabbed my hips.

All clothes finally removed Sam grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer and I rolled it over his shaft. He wound his fingers through my own and I lowered myself onto his shaft, feeling every inch of him in a completely new way. I moaned and moved up and down on top of him.

''Sam.'' I groaned out as he moved with me. He sat up, wrapping his arms around my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he helped me move as I buried my face into his neck.

''Say my name.'' He hissed into my ear.

''Sam.'' I moaned. ''Oh my God.'' I gasped out. His thumb rubbed my clit and I bit into his shoulder to stop from screaming as I shook. He rolled me over onto my back and I clung to him as he made love to me...

THREE WEEKS LATER

''Leah? Do you wanna talk about anything? Like literally anything?'' Mom asked me as I sat on the couch wearing Sam's sweater.

''No.'' I croaked out, sniffling as I pulled the sleeves over my hands. Over my engagement ring.

''Not even about Sa-''

''Don't say his name.'' I whispered. ''It hurts too much.'' She sat next to me and I cried into her as she hugged me.

''He's coming back sweetie. I know he is.''

''We were moving in together. All we did was argue a little and he- he just got so pissed off and now he's probably in a ditch somewhere.'' I cried.

''Oh no honey he's not. I promise you.'' She said.

''It's a shitty promise to make.'' I said before running up to my room and locking the door.

I don't know what it was but that night I decided to take a walk in the forest. I wore two of Sam's sweaters and a pair of sweats. Sam had given me a couple of his sweaters when he'd grown out of them. They were still miles too big on me. I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned around and gasped, backing up into a tree. A ginormous black wolf stood there, staring at me. I looked into his eyes and I gasped.

''S-Sam?'' I whispered. The wolf whimpered and I threw my arms aorund him, breathing in his scent. ''Oh Sam I thought I lost you.'' I cried. I felt him shift back and wrap his arms around me.

''I don't know what happened Leelee. I was arguing with you and I blacked out after that I'm sorry for what I might have said baby, I'm so sorry.''

''I'm not mad at you anymore Sam I love you so much. Even if you turn into a giant hairy wolf Sam, I love you and nothing is gonna change that.'' I kissed him and he backed me up into a tree...

**A/N: So? Do you like? Hate? I personally like this chapter. I think Sam is really sweet in this one. Review please! xx**


	3. The Final Smile

**A/N: Hello fellow SxL fans! I apologise for the delay, I've had trouble coming up with an idea for the epic finale of Prom Night. A lot of you have been worrying that Sam is gonna imprint on Emily. Wait and see my lovelies *Insert diabolical laugh here***

SAMPOV

I locked eyes with her and my whole world stopped. It felt like I was being lifted off of the ground. All ties between me and the earth cut and one big thick chain... No... Not a chain... Like a rose vine. She liked roses. One big thick rose vine connected me to her, roses blooming, beautiful and red. Her voice sounded like the sweetest melody when she spoke my name.

''S-Sam?'' She gasped. She wrapped her arms around me and took a deep breath. I whimpered as her scent filled my nose. ''Oh Sam I thought I lost you.'' She cried. She instantly calmed me with the sound of her heart beating and the feeling of knowing she was safe. I felt myself shrink back into my human form and I wrapped my arms around her.

''I don't know what happened Leelee. I was arguing with you and I blacked out after that. I'm sorry for what I might have said baby, I'm so sorry.''

''I'm not mad at you anymore Sam I love you so much. Even if you turn into a giant hairy wolf Sam, I love you and nothing is gonna change that.'' I backed her out into a tree and kissed her.

She giggled as we lay on the forest floor together.

''You're beautiful.'' I kissed her again and she giggled.

''Sam, you're so stupid.'' She giggled.

''Am I?'' I nuzzled her neck and she giggled as she tried to push me away.

''Sam!'' She squealed. I rolled her onto her back and kissed her. ''I like this new you.'' She said with one arm around my neck and one hand on my chest. ''You're sweeter.'' I smiled down at her and lowered my lips to her softly.

''You're my everything Leelee. I love you.'' I said.

''I can't believe we're finally doing this Sam.'' Leah grinned as we stood outside our house.

''I can. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. Are you ready? I completely redecorated. I thought you'd love it.'' I opened the door and she grinned.

''Sam this is beautiful already. I'm so happy that this is my future, you are my future.'' She kissed me and... We broke in the new couch. And the floor. And the bed. And the shower... Yeah, werewolf stamina ;P

THREE YEARS LATER

''...You may now kiss the bride.'' I pressed my lips to hers and she grinned.

''Mrs. Leah Uley... Shall we?'' I held my arm out for her and we walked down the aisle out of the church.

''I'm Mrs. Uley.'' Leah grinned as we stood having our first dance. ''I'm Mrs. Leah Uley. You're Mr. Sam Uley. I'm married to Sam fucking Uley.''

''I'm pretty sure that's not my middle name.'' I chuckled and pulled her closer to me, lacing my fingers together around her back.

''KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!'' I chuckled and kissed her.

''Mrs. Uley, when we leave here I'm gonna welcome you to the family so hard.'' I nibbled at her neck and she giggled.

''Sam, will you mark me?'' She asked as she stroked the back of my hair.

''I will.'' I looked at her and kissed her again. ''I'll mark you. And I'll love you. And we're gonna be together for as long as we live my little She-Wolf.'' She smiled and the song stopped.

''Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the groom to retrieve the garter!'' Paul yelled making us glare at him. He shrugged. ''The people want it Uley's.'' He said.

SUEPOV

I laughed as shock ran across Leah's face as Sam disappeared under her dress. She screamed.

''Sam!'' And laughed. ''Sam!'' He came up holding it in his teeth. His friends cheered and Leah laughed.

''You're such an idiot.'' She said to him and she tried to grab it from him but he held it in his teeth. He let go and kissed her. I walked over to her and gave her the bouquet. ''Thanks mom.'' She hugged me and I looked at her.

''Honey, I'm so proud of you. You and Sam are perfect for eachother.''

''Thanks mom.'' She grinned. I just hoped he didn't hurt her...

**THE END**

**A/N: There it is people. Look out for the sequel Wedding Night! This one was a lot shorter than my other chapters but I had no idea how to write this if I'm honest. Luv ya! Please read my other books if you want to and give me any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism!**


End file.
